Technical Field
The present invention is related to a light source apparatus having at least one of semiconductor laser devices.
Background Art
As apparatuses that require high luminance light sources, there conventionally are developed light source apparatuses that include light emitting diodes or laser diodes in replacement of discharge lamps.
For example, for projector use, a proposal is made of a light source apparatus including a plurality of semiconductor laser elements (for example, JP2012-9760A and JP2013-37216A).